falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Robotikexperte
|game2 = FO4 |erfordert2 = Intelligenz 8 Level 1/19/44 |ränge2 = 3 |vorteil2 = Man kann Roboter hacken, um sie zu steuern, herunterzufahren oder sich selbst zerstören zu lassen |baseid2 = siehe Tabelle |fußzeile = Fallout 3 und Fallout: New Vegas-Perkbild }} ist ein Extra in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas und Fallout 4. ''Fallout 3'' und Fallout: New Vegas Effekte Man fügt jedem Roboter 25 % mehr Schaden zu und schleicht man an einen gegnerischen Roboter unbemerkt heran und aktiviert dieses Extra, wird er dauerhaft heruntergefahren. Deaktivierbare Roboter Zusätzlicher Dialog In Fallout 3 wird zusätzlicher Dialog für Roboter freigeschalten, dieser überspringt oft Sprachherausforderungen: * Man kann Dean Dewey reprogrammieren damit er den Spieler vorbeilässt. * Man kann Cerberus Kampfsperre deaktivieren, welcher daraufhin alles und jeden in Underworld angreifen wird. * Man kann Button Gwinnett in Der Raub der Unabhängigkeit deaktivieren. * Man kann Milo im Nuka Cola-Werk davon überzeugen, dass der Spieler ein Angestellter ist. Man kann den Hauptrechner auf der mobilen Basis der Enklave reprogrammieren, sodass die Roboter an Bord Enklavepersonal anstatt den Spieler angreifen. Hinweise * Für das Deaktivieren eines Roboters erhält man 10 EP (nur in''Fallout: New Vegas''). * Man kann keine deaktivierten Roboter im V.A.T.S. anzielen; sie können jedoch immer noch zerstört werden, wenn sie genug Schaden erleiden und geben genauso viel EP und Beute wie normalerweise. Jeder Angriff auf einen deaktivierten Roboter wird als kritischer Schleichschaden gewertet. * Berührt man einen deaktivierten Roboter während man schleicht werden andere Roboter in der Nähe immer noch auf den Spieler aufmerksam. * Wenn man die Option aufruft, einen Wachbot zu deaktivieren, erhält man auch die Option mit ihm zu reden. Jedoch folgt darauf keine Konversation. * Geschütztürme zählen als Roboter und können mit diesem Extra deaktiviert werden. Obwohl manche Geschütztürme an der Decke montiert sind, kann man diese immer noch deaktivieren, indem man springt während man schleicht. * Sergeant RL-3 kann mit diesem Extra deaktiviert werden. * Deaktiviert man einen Roboter werden andere Roboter in der Nähe nicht aggressiv. * Deactivating a robot will not cause any of its allies in the vicinity to turn hostile. * Protektrons im Big MT können oft nicht deaktiviert werden. Ein Beispiel dafür sind die Mk6-Protektrons im Westtunnel. Fallout 4 Im Add-On Automatron benötigt man die ersten zwei Ränge dieses Extras um Zugriff auf alle Roboterbauteile an der Roboter-Werkbank zu erhalten. Zusätzlicher Dialog * Man kann alle Protektrons in Dry Rock Gulch reprogrammieren um ihre Quest zu überspringen und ihre Passwörter sofort zu erhalten. Hinweise * Das Hacken funktioniert auch im Kampf, jedoch nicht über größere Distanzen. * Wenn man einen Roboter heruntergefahren hat, kann man direkt im Anschluss immer noch die Selbstzerstörung deaktivieren, ohne, dass man den Roboter noch einmal hacken muss. In diesem Fall wird der Roboter nicht deaktiviert, sondern bleibt einfach stehen wo er ist, bis er explodiert ist. * Die Selbstzerstörung dauert immer ein wenig und der Roboter wird den Spieler in der Zwischenzeit immer noch angreifen; darüber hinaus geben selbstzerstörende Roboter kleine Dosen an Strahlung ab. Deswegen ist es ratsam, Roboter vor ihrer Selbstzerstörung zu deaktivieren. * Legendäre Protektrons werden explodieren, wenn man sie tötet; kombiniert man dies mit der Option der Selbstzerstörung kann dies eine, auch für den Spieler, sehr tödliche Explosion verursachen. In diesem Fall sollte man sich schnell in Sicherheit begeben. * Geschütztürme u.Ä. können nicht mit diesem Extra gehackt werden sondern man benötigt für diese die entsprechende Ausgabe von Mega-Hack und ein Terminal. * Roboter wie Wachbots und Aggressotrons benehmen sich wie persönliche Begleiter bis die getötet werden (Rang 3 benötigt). * Gehackte Roboter''gegner'' werden Bewohner freundlicher Siedlungen angreifen, wenn sie dem Spieler folgen. Gehackte ursprünglich freundliche Roboter werden dies nicht tun. * Ein Roboter der mit Rang 3 befehligt wird, wird dem Spieler auch in andere Bereiche folgen und auch nach einer Schnellreise noch da sein. * Synths und ihre Variationen können nicht mit diesem Extra gehackt werden. ** Für Synths der 1. und 2. Generation benötigt man das Extra Ödlandflüsterer. ** Für Synths der 3. Generation benötigt man das Extra Einschüchtern. * Rang 2 des Extras gewährt 40 % zusätzlichen Schaden gegen Roboter und Synths - besitzt man Rang 3 des Extras wird dieser Bonus wieder entfernt. Fehler * Speichert man in Fallout: New Vegas sein Spiel neben einem Roboter, deaktiviert ihn und zerstört seine Gliedmaßen und lädt dann den Spielstand wird dieser Roboter wieder aktiv sein, jedoch keine Gliedmaßen besitzen. en:Robotics Expert es:Experto en robótica fr:Expert en Robotique pl:Ekspert z robotyki ru:Робототехник uk:Робототехнік Kategorie:Fallout 3 Extras Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Extras Kategorie:Fallout 4 Extras